Recuerdos de una efimera ilusion
by Kimberly Brower
Summary: Candy cree falsamente en la promesa de una vida llena de amor y felicidad pero no sera nada facil sin embargo en la oscuridad de su desolada existencia conoce a una persona que le mostrara lo bello que es la vida.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo fantaseo con ellos. **

**Prologo- **

Recuerdos de una efímera ilusión

Candy estaba viendo el techo de la habitación en donde dormían todos los niños del hogar, ella extrañaba demasiado a su hermana Aní, en su mente estaban muchas dudas ¿Qué tal si nunca la vuelve a ver?, o ¿Qué tal si no la quieren? Pero esa última la descarto ya que el señor Britter no era de ese tipo de personas, ella volteo hacia la ventana se podía apreciar la noche, todas esas hermosas estrellas y la luna, esa noche en particular había luna llena.

-buenas noches Aní- dijo Candy antes de quedarse dormida

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, y fue a lavarse la cara, cuando termino se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-buenos días

-buenos días Candy- respondió la hermana María- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien, ¿la ayudo en algo?

-no, ya casi termino, pero puedes poner la mesa

-esta bien- Candy fue a la mesa y puso un plato y una cuchara enfrente de cada silla, al terminar de desayunar todos los niños salieron a jugar cerca del padre árbol, varias horas después Candy regreso y vio un carro desconocido, cuando fijo la mirada en la puerta del hogar vio a una pareja que salían junto con la señorita Pony, ella se acerco

-hola, señorita Pony

-Candy saluda

-perdón, buenas tardes

A esa pareja les pareció una niña encantadora así que no hubo necesidad de buscar a otro niño ellos desde que la vieron supieron que era la indicada.

Al día siguiente la señorita Pony hablo con Candy a cerca de esa familia, explicándole que la señora no podía tener hijos y que la habían escogido.

-¿en serio?- Candy estaba confundida- ¿a mi?

-si Candy ellos te quieren como hija, piénsalo Candy vienen de muy buena familia de ganaderos

-pues si quiero tener una mama' y un papa', y no creo que alguien me quiera adoptar- Candy se agarró la cabeza y guiñó el ojo como ella lo sabe hacer- si, señorita Pony

-muy bien Candy hoy mismo les escribo una carta diciendo que si aceptaste- Candy se acercó y le dio un abrazo

-gracias

-¿Por qué?

-por ser tan buena conmigo señorita Pony

-de nada- la señorita Pony se empezó a reír

Una semana paso y los señores llegaron al hogar de Pony muy contentos, el señor era alto de cabellos castaños en cambio la señora tenia el pelo rubio con ojos verdes igual a los de Candy.

-¡Candy ya llegaron por ti!- grito John

-¡ya voy!- grito ella muy emocionada, Candy salió a toda prisa del hogar al frente de la puerta estaban todos los niños haciendo fila para despedirse de ella, ella les dio un abrazo a cada uno y después subió al carro que la llevaría a su nueva casa

*** 1 año después***

Candy cree falsamente en la promesa de una vida llena de amor y felicidad pero no será nada fácil ya que la hacienda de su padre cayó en la ruina, sus padres estaban sentados en la sala se notaban cansados, estresados, Candy pasaba por ahí cuando su madre la llamo.

-Candy tenemos que decirte algo- empezó a decir algo la madre

-dime mama'

-Candy estamos… en… la ruina

Continuara…

N/A-

**Hola espero que les agrade el prologo, solo es el comienzo, esta historia será escrita entre mi amiga Aly'ssa2253 y yo espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad.**

**Para las que leen Academia de artes san pablo no pude escribir en la semana pero mañana subo el capitulo solo será un día de retraso.**

**Cuídense, hasta la próxima **


	2. Una promesa

**_Los personajes de Candy Candy no nos pertenecen._**

**Capitulo I**

**"Una promesa"**

El suave canto de la alondra, le indicaba que el amanecer estaba próximo, como cada mañana Louis, el padre adoptivo de Candy, partía a trabajar en sus cultivos y supervisar el trabajo de sus empleados, se puso su largo y cálido abrigo y sus botas que le facilitaban el caminar sobre la tierra húmeda de las temporadas lluviosas.

Montó a caballo y se dirigió al terreno donde su ganado había estado pastando, pero no encontró nada, el ganado había sido robado y los trabajadores a cargo habían desaparecido, por temor o quizás por que ellos fueron quienes lo robaron, gruñó desesperado palabras incomprensibles, estaba totalmente frustrado, pues eso significaba que caerían en banca rota, lo único que en ese momento podía salvarles eran sus cultivos, pero hace poco tiempo una plaga había terminado con ellos, volvió a su casa rojo de la ira , le era imposible canalizar sus pensamientos.

Azotó la puerta al momento de entrar, despertando a su bella esposa Rachel, que de inmediato se cubrió con una bata y salió de la habitación, se sentaron en la sala de estar y le habló a su esposo con palabras suaves intentando tranquilizarlo, ¿Qué ocurre querido? preguntó cuando Louis estuvo lo suficientemente calmado como para articular algo coherente.

-Nos han robado, todo el ganado –respondió ocultando su rostro en sus manos en signo de frustración.-Estamos perdidos, cariño .

-Cálmate Louis, de seguro encontraremos una forma de salir de esta –acarició su cabellos reconfortándolo, pero una mueca de preocupación se apoderó de su rostro –Has pensado en acudir con los prestamistas? –preguntó en modo de sugerencia.

-Claro que lo he pensado, pero no es una buena alternativa –se recostó en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón y cerró los ojos, pensando, así permanecieron ambos por largo rato.

La pequeña Candy ajena a toda la situación, dormía placenteramente en su suave cama de dosel dorado al igual que las cortinas en las ventanas, estaba enteramente cubierta por las pesadas mantas a juego con las alfombras finamente tejidas. Finalmente despertó, por los cuchicheos de las empleadas que desde los pasillos escuchaban la tensa conversación de los esposos Anderson.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, para ir a saludar a sus padres como cada mañana y descubrió a las entrometidas sirvientas ,que al sentir su presencia se retiraron avergonzadas, bajó las escaleras dando saltitos de alegría, pensando como siempre "Hoy es un gran día", sus padres le dirigieron una dura mirada ,lo que le sorprendió, su madre estaba aún en pijama sentada junto a la ventana con una mano en el regazo y la otra apoyada en el brazo del sillón tapizado de terciopelo, su padre se pasaba las manos por el cabello repetidas veces, ambos se mostraban frustrados, estresados y preocupados.

-Candy tenemos que decirte algo- empezó a decir algo la madre al verla pasar

-dime mamá

-Candy estamos… en… la ruina-dijo con dificultad, a pesar de su corta edad Candy entendió lo que su madre acababa de decir, su rostro se mantuvo tenso y se acercó a la mujer para abrazarla.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó la pequeña sentada en el regazo de su madre.

-Nos han robado todo el ganado y la plaga acabo con nuestros cultivos…. –se detuvo por unos instantes buscando las palabras correctas –No tendremos cosecha este año y por ende no podremos pagarles a nuestros empleados, ni cubrir nuestras necesidades ..comprendes Candy.

-Entiendo mamá

-Rachel querida, creo que se lo que debemos hacer – habló Louis – Lo único que no ha sido afectado por la plaga son las rosas de Candy, la niña podría salir a venderlas en la ciudad, mientras nosotros trabajamos yo podría pedirle trabajo a la Señora Mitchell que necesita un capataz urgentemente.

-Pero querido, la niña no puede trabajar –dijo apretándola contra su pecho –Aun es pequeña algo podría sucederle.

Louis se puso de pie furioso –Pues devuélvela al maldito orfanato de donde la sacaste –gruñó y subió a su habitación lleno de ira.

* * *

A fin de cuentas Candy, se ofreció gustosa a ayudar a sus nuevos padres, vendiendo sus rosas a muy buen precio en la ciudad, mientras su padre trabajaba en la hacienda vecina y su madre se encargaba de los quehaceres del hogar pues no había conseguido ningún trabajo.

Finalmente llegó la mañana, Candy se vistió rápidamente con un bonito vestido rojo, se observó un momento en el espejo y percibió lo mucho que había crecido ahora tenía doce años, tomó su canasta y salió al jardín, su madre le había dicho que cortase las flores más hermosas pues era un día muy especial, "San Valentin", llenó su canasta de rosas rojas y de un violeta precioso, tomó su habitual camino a la ciudad y de inmediato, las personas se acercaron a comprarle.

-Wow apenas empieza el día y he vendido más de la mitad –balbuceó orgullosa de si misma.

Permaneció sentada en la entrada de una vieja casa, viendo a las parejas pasar felices y enamoradas, al haber vendido más de la mitad decidió tomarse un descanso, caminó sin rumbo fijo, cuando la tarde había caído, decidió detenerse a mirar unos preciosos vestidos de encaje bastante largos y brillantes, sonrió tontamente, dentro del lugar una hermosa mujer de largo cabello dorado casi como el suyo, se probaba un precioso vestido verde del color de sus orbes, miró detenidamente a la mujer y de hecho pensó que ella podría ser su madre eran idénticas a excepción de los rizos que adornaban sus rostro.

Finalmente recogió su canasta casi sin ánimos y se volteó rápidamente, en frente de ella tenía a tres chicos que le superaban en edad por escasos años, uno era muy elegante, el otro se veía bastante inteligente por las gafas que usaba y el otro…."era su príncipe de la colina o su hermano gemelo" estaba muy sorprendida y no entendía por qué los tres la miraban de esa forma.

-¿Qué te ocurre gatita?-preguntó el chico "elegante".

-Nada –dijo aún sorprendida.

-Estas rosas son preciosas –dijo el príncipe tomando una de la canasta de Candy.

-Tienes razón Anthony –habló el joven que parecía ser el mayor de todos –Podrías comprar una para tu novia –se burló .

Candy simplemente no dejaba de mirar al apuesto rubio que sonreía angelicalmente, "Tiene novia" se preguntó alarmada cuando repaso la conversación en su mente "Mi príncipe tiene novia, no es posible "Ha de ser una princesa""Se llama Anthony"sus pensamientos revoloteaban en su mente desordendamente.

-Gatita, me vendes una de tus rosas –le preguntó el rubio intentando llamar su atención.

-Por supuesto- respondió automáticamente Candy.

Stear y Archie también le compraron rosas y se despidieron totalmente embelesados por la belleza de la pequeña que aún anonada continuó con su camino, sin fijarse por donde iba, con su mente ocupada haciéndose preguntas.

* * *

La señora Anderson,empezó a preocuparse ya casi caía la noche pues los últimos rayos de sol eran rosados y débiles,consultó al reloj asustada por Candy,nunca se había tardado tanto,"Ya estará de vuelta" pensó para calmarse y continuó limpiando el polvo de su estante de libros.

A penas había pasado un mes desde que cayeron en bancarrota,pero el duro trabajo que tenía le hacía pensar que habían pasado años,estaba acostumbrada a ser atendida por la servidumbre,descansar durante horas ,recibir costosos regalos de su esposo y salir a reuniones sociales, pero todo eso se había esfumado, las que se hacían llamar su mejores amigas ,ni siquiera le escribían ,obviamente se avergonzaban de ella y la situación que estaba pasando,su única alegría era Candy,pero para Louis no era así,le molestaba la prescencia de Candy,lo único que le veía de bueno ,era el dinero que aportaba a la casa,pues a veces con lo que ganaba de capataz no era suficiente,Candy ya no iba a la escuela,estudiaba en casa con su madre cuando volvía de la ciudad lo que hacía que ambas estuvieran agotadas todo el tiempo.

* * *

La tarde finalmente se convirtió en noche, la ciudad estaba apenas iluminada por los faros de los autos , las tiendas empezaban a cerrar y las luces se iban apagando Candy estaba aterrada, buscando el camino por donde había llegado, las personas le miraban con lastima y trataban de ayudarle, pero nadie conocía el lugar o estaba demasiado lejano para que la llevaran a su casa, para su mala suerte el cielo se nublo y empezó a llover, la gente se movía presurosa por las aceras, los carruajes avanzaban más y más rápido y los autos aumentaban la velocidad, una pareja que pasó junto a ella la empujó sin querer y cayó en un charco ,su vestido quedó totalmente sucio al igual que su cabello y su rostro, se levantó rápidamente y continuó caminando de regreso, encontró la tienda donde se exhibían esos preciosos vestidos, pero estaba a punto de cerrar, le preguntó desesperada a la mujer que atendía si conocía la dirección que debía seguir para volver a su casa pero no obtuvo respuesta,se metió a un frío callejón,se acomodó en un rincón y empezó a llorar, sus sollozos se podían escuchar a metros de distancia,estaba tiritando de frío pero era incapaz de moverse de ahí.

La lluvia no se detuvo y casi todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad la única luz que podía percibir era la de la tienda de vestidos, que quizás estaba esperando a algún cliente especial, finalmente un coche se detuvo en frente de la tienda, dos personas entraron al lugar y salieron con una bolsa, seguramente un vestido, logró reconocer a la mujer que salía de la tienda era la misma que había visto esa tarde,"la que parecía su madre" al pensar en su madre adoptiva sus sollozos se volvieron aún más fuertes y hacían eco en el oscuro callejón, pues ya no circulaban autos ni carruajes, la mujer miro en su dirección, pero no podía ver nada, cruzó la calle y seguida por una figura más pequeña se metió en el callejón.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó preocupada y asustada a la vez.

Candy no respondió solo seguía llorando, la mujer se acercó más y logró divisar la pequeña figura de la niña, ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña? Preguntó en tono maternal.

-Estoy ..per.. -respondió con la voz rota.

-Mamá será mejor que nos vayamos se ve peligroso aquí-esta vez fue el chico quién habló.

-No podemos dejar a esta niña aquí.

-Ven salgamos de este callejón –tomó las gélidas manos de Candy y le ayudo a levantarse, salieron a la carretera donde esperaba su coche, Anthony reconoció a la niña de inmediato.

-Eres la gatita que nos vendió las rosas.

-Si soy yo –respondió Candy tiritando de frío.

El chico se quito su chaqueta y como todo un caballero cubrió a la rubia con ella, "Gracias" murmuro Candy y entraron en el coche.

-¿Adonde vamos?-preguntó Candy.

-A la mansión Brower –respondió la mujer.-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, mañana te llevaré a tu casa, te lo prometo.

-Por favor a mi casa no, mis padres adoptivos me regañaran de seguro-suplicó la pequeña-¿Podría llevarme al hogar de Pony?

-Por supuesto.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión, era muy grande y lujosa Candy observaba cada detalle, grandes ventanales, las paredes adornadas por retratos finamente cincelados, grandes lámparas iluminaban todo el lugar, sillones tapizados de terciopelo, muebles de madera tallada, alfombras tejidas con hilo de oro, decenas de pasillos y habitaciones, todo era hermoso a su alrededor se avergonzó del estado en el que se encontraba, he intentó limpiar su sucio rostro.

-Rosemary, querida has vuelto –preguntó una voz, la niña se giró para encontrarse a un hombre alto, de cabello color azabache, mandíbula recta y contextura formidable.

-Si hemos vuelto –respondió acercándose a saludarle.

-¿pero quién es esta niña?-preguntó sorprendido mirando detenidamente a Candy –Es idéntica a ti, cariño.

-yo pensé lo mismo –comentó Anthony.

-La encontramos en un callejón, esta perdida, así que decidí ayudarle ¿no tienes ningún problema con que se quede esta noche verdad?-preguntó esperado la respuesta de su esposo.

-Por supuesto que no –sonrió y subió a su alcoba.

Rosemary ordenó a los sirvientes prepararle un baño a Candy, también consiguió un pijama algo grande para ella pero cálido y suave, mientras ella se encargaba de todo Candy lloraba en silencio sentada en la sala de estar junto a Anthony que le miraba sorprendido, el chico desapareció por unos instantes y cuando volvió a la sala tenía en sus manos la hermosa rosa roja que le había comprado esa misma tarde.

Se la dio con una sonrisa y dijo tímidamente –Feliz San Valentín gatita.

-Gracias –logró articular sonriendo tímidamente.

Rosemary volvió y se llevo a Candy al cuarto de baño, cuando estuvo totalmente limpia se puso el pijama y dejó a la mujer cepillar su dorado cabello, cuando hubo terminado la llevó a una habitación enorme y elegante, la cama pintada de blanco con dosel rosa ,mantas gruesas y calientitas, se quedó a platicar un momento con ella hasta que se quedó totalmente dormida.

Rosemary depositó un beso en la frente de la niña y salió de la habitación, pensando en la pequeña y en lo feliz que la haría si la adoptaban.

-Mantendré mi promesa Candy, no volverás al orfanato, nunca más…

* * *

**Hola chicas gracias por los comentarios en el prologo, espero que les guste la historia Algo inusual ¿verdad? Pero ese es mi estilo.**

**Espero comentarios y para las lectoras de "Vivir de Recuerdos" prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Besos a todas**

**Alyssa2253**

**Pd: El capítulo que sigue esta a cargo de kimy, así que ella decidirá cuando subirlo.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen**

**Perdonen que no haya escrito antes empecé clases el lunes :( y no he tenido mucho tiempo apenas hoy pude tener tiempo en mi computadora, pero tratare de escribir lo mas pronto posible para los siguientes capítulos. **

**Capitulo 2- **

Rachel la mama' de Candy se estaba preocupando ya que Candy no llegaba y no llegaba**, ** ya era mas de la hora que normalmente regresaba, mientras ella estaba preocupada por lo que le pudo haber pasado a su hija Louis estaba comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Rachel se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a su esposo y empezó a decir:

-¿no te interesa donde puede estar tu hija?

-ella no es mi hija

- claro que si, los dos la adoptamos

- ¿y?, ella llegara tarde o temprano, tal vez no vendió todas las rosas y ahorita las esta terminando de vender

-pero ya es muy tarde y tengo miedo de que algo le pueda pasar ella solo tiene doce, le pueden pasar cosas inimaginables

-no me interesa solo la sigo alimentando y teniendo bajo mi techo ya que ella también trae un poco de dinero a la casa sino, por mi yo la pude haber dejado en ese mugroso orfanato, y lo sabes- él se estaba desesperando ya que ella ni siquiera era su hija pero pensaba que al menos de algo servía la niña

-no puedo creer que seas cruel con tu hija

-te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir ¡no es mi hija!, no es mi culpa que tu no puedas tener hijos

-dijiste que no te importaba, por esa razón adoptamos a Candy, tu… me…amab…- ella ya no pudo terminar ya que se puso a llorar, su marido había cambiado demasiado en estas ultimas semanas, todo el amor que le tenia se había y el que profesaba se había esfumado, a ellos no les importaba no tener hijos, pero porque en este momento le molestaba acaso ¿él quería hijos propios?, cuando se casaron dijeron que en las buenas y en las malas iban a estar juntos que cada problema los sobrepasarían juntos, pero al parecer él se había olvidado de todo lo que prometieron en el altar, cuando se recupero le dijo- no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto- ella se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su recamara, ella no derramaría otra lagrima en frente a su marido ya que el no hacia nada al respecto.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrey la mama' de Anthony estaba en la sala pensando en que podía hacer con la niña ella ciertamente no quería regresar a su casa porque la ponían a trabajar pero porque la pondrían a trabajar, ella era una buena niña, en eso Anthony estaba pasando por ahí.

-¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto Rosemary la mama' de Anthony

-no, y veo que tu tampoco- ella le sonrió ya que su hijo la entendía mejor que nadie después de que su padre se fuera de la casa Anthony se había vuelto su protector aunque estuviera chico, él era su pequeño héroe.

-me leíste la mente, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Candy?- dijo Anthony al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a lado de ella

-no se, ese asunto me da vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza ¿Cómo es posible que la pusieran a trabajar?

-pues yo no se mama' cada uno tiene sus razones

-tienes razón, pero ella no quiere regresar

-¿crees que la maltraten?- dijo Anthony

-No creo- dijo su mama' pensativa

-bueno ya es tarde me voy a dormir, si es que puedo- se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre- buenas noches

-buenas noches, que descanses

Anthony subió las escaleras pasaba por el cuarto en el que Candy estaba dormida, se detuvo y abrió la puerta la vio en la cama, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente no sabia que significaba lo que estaba sintiendo pero desde ese momento decidió que el la protegería de cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño. Él se quedo ahí por un momento viendo ese rostro angelical, hasta que cerro la puerta ya que se podía quedar toda l anoche si quisiera pero no quería desvelarse más de lo que ya había hecho, se fue a su cuarto directamente, se cambio y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se despertó ya que los rayos del sol le daban en la cara no recordaba como había llegado hasta su cama ella se recostó en el sillón y se quedo dormida, tal vez su esposo la había llevado se volteo para ver si su esposo estaba pero se encontró con la cama vacía él ya había ido a trabajar, pero en ese momento le llego la imagen de su hija a la mente así que fue a su cuarto pero no encontró nada, ni la cama des tendida, ella seguía desaparecida ¿Dónde estaría ella?

Candy se despertó y vio el cuarto en el que estaba anoche no lo pudo admirar pero con la luz que entraba al cuarto ella se quedo sorprendida ese cuarto era sumamente hermoso, la imagen de Anthony vino a su mente y se sonrojo por ningún motivo, ella sacudió su cabeza no quería pensar en el, se paro de la cama y escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta ella dijo:

-adelante- en eso se abrió la puerta y una chica de unos 14 años pelirroja con dos trenzas se aprecio

-buenos días señorita

-buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-yo la voy a atender, para lo que necesite

-muy bien me llamo Candy

- bueno señorita Candy, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-solo dime Candy

-oh eso no es correcto

-mmm… bueno, ¿sabes donde esta el baño?

-esa puerta de ahí- dijo ella apuntando a una puerta que estaba a lado del ropero.

-gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dorothy

Candy entro al baño y se lavo la cara después salió y vio como ella sacaba un vestido de los que había en el ropero.

-señorita Candy, ¿se quiere bañar?

-si

-ahora mismo le preparo el baño- Dorothy entro al baño y después de unos minutos ya estaba todo listo, después de una media hora Candy estaba bajando las escalera con un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y claro no faltaban sus dos coletas con unos moños del mismo color del vestido, cuando llego a la planta baja vio que la puerta del comedor medio abierta entro y vio a Anthony y su mama' desayunando y dijo:

-buenos días- Anthony volteo a verla parecía un ángel se paro y fue hacia ella.

-hola Candy, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-muy bien Anthony, gracias

-¿desayunas con nosotros?- le dijo Anthony

-si me lo permiten- dijo un poco tímida ya que estaba haciéndolos pasar por muchas molestias.- no quiero ser molestia

-claro que no, siéntate- dijo Rosemary la mama' de Anthony

- gracias- Anthony la llevo hasta su silla era la que estaba enfrente a la de el

Desayunaron tranquilamente no hubo mucha platica, Candy estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de Anthony, pero ni hablar Anthony estaba igual ninguno se explicaba porque apenas si se conocían, cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la sala Candy y Rosemary, Anthony salido a caminar por el jardín.

-¿Por qué no quieres regresar a tu casa Candy?

-es que no quiero trabajar… no es que me moleste pero me da miedo estar sola, mi mama' se queda en la casa y mi papa' sale a trabajar como capataz de otra hacienda

-me dijiste que quería ir al ¿hogar de pony?

-si, ahí es en donde crecí y la verdad es que tengo miedo de regresar a mi casa

-y si vamos a tu casa las dos para explicarle lo que paso a tu mama'

-no quiero que se enoje con usted

-no te preocupes por mi, ¿vamos?

-bueno- dijo Candy con media sonrisa, ella no quería regresar por que le daba miedo su papa' no exactamente su mama' después de que habían caído a la banca rota él había dejado de ser un padre amoroso.

Media hora después Rosemary y Candy se dirigieron a la casa, una vez que llegaron Candy bajo después de Rosemary y caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa, Rachel abrió la puerta se quedo sorprendida al ver a Candy con otro vestido y acompañada de alguien más, pero lo primero que hiso fue abrazarla y le dijo:

-no vuelvas a hacer eso, me tenias muy preocupada

-lo siento mama' es que…- no pudo terminar ya que las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-esta bien, ¿Quién es ella?- dijo su mama poniéndose derecha

-soy Rosemary Andrey, y ayer encontré a su hija sola y la lleve hasta mi casa ya que era muy tarde

-muchas gracias, de verdad estaba muy preocupada- se notaba la sinceridad de sus palabras

-no se preocupe pero quiero hablar con usted a solas, ¿puedo?

-claro, Candy sube a tu habitación te llamo en un rato mas

- si mama

Candy subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, su mama' se había preocupado por ella, después de todo ella no era tan mala como pensaba.

-siéntese por favor- dijo la mama' de Candy señalando el sillón

-gracias

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-algo me tiene preocupada con respecto a Candy

-le falto al respeto mientras la cuidaba, lo siento mucho

-no nada de eso, ella es un angelito, pero ella me dijo que no quería regresar aquí, ella quería regresar al hogar de pony

-es que… nuestra familia esta pasando por un momento difícil y ella nos ayudaba vendiendo sus rosas

-lo se, mi hijo la vio ayer y por eso la ayudamos pero ella no quiere estar aquí y yo me veo obligada a hablar con usted ya que esa niña no puede estar en las calles a altas horas de la noche.

-lo siento mucho pero es necesario el dinero que ella trae a la casa

-veo que solo les interesa el dinero

-no, no es lo que quise decir

-mire yo estoy dispuesta a adoptar a Candy- Rosemary no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo pero ciertamente había algo en esa niña que la intrigaba esa niña le recordaba a su mejor amiga casi hermana que había muerto al dar a luz al igual que su hija, tenia como la necesidad de protegerla.

-eso no puede ser posible y no quiero ser grosera con usted pero quiero que se retire de mi casa por favor.

-piénselo- dijo Rosemary antes de irse de esa casa, ella estuvo melancólica todo el día recordando lo que había pasado con su mejor amiga Olivia.

***Flash back***

Rosemary y Olivia estaban caminando por las calles de chicago, Olivia estaba muy emocionada ya que estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que amaba, ella era rubia con el pelo ondulado y unos ojos verde esmeralda, ella se notaba mas que feliz pero su familia no apoyaba ese matrimonio él no era muy rico a comparación a la familia de ella. Pero ese día iban las dos por las calles buscando ropa para sus hijos Rosemary había tenido a Anthony meses atrás.

-Olí te imaginas si tu tuvieras una hija y nuestros hijos se enamoraran y se casaran seriamos consuegras (no estoy muy segura si es la palabra).

-que emoción ojala que tenga una niña, además nosotras somos casi hermanas somos casi iguales excepto por el pelo el tuyo es lacio el mio es ondulado pero para mi serás mi hermana

-gracias, tu también eres mi hermanita

Las dos estaban muy emocionadas por la idea cuando llegaron a la casa de Olivia, le empezaron a dar dolores y empezó su trabajo de parto, mandaron hablar por el marido de Olivia y a la partera, Rosemary le aviso a la mama' de Olivia, cuando llego se metió con su hija, su parto fue muy complicado y murió por hemorragia interna, la niña supuestamente nació muerta pero eso no era cierto solo le hicieron creer eso al esposo de Olivia, la mama' de Olivia se la llevo y la abandono en un orfanato.

El padre de ella era un hombre castaño con el cabello rizo, él era doctor pero como no cobraba no tenia mucho dinero, después de que se entero de la muerte de las dos personas más importantes para él se fue de Chicago y nadie lo volvió a ver.

***fin del flash back***

-mama', ¿estas bien? – dijo Anthony ya que la vio muy pensativa

-si no te preocupes Anthony

Ya había caído la noche cuando el papa' de Candy llego a su casa, vio a Candy sentada en la mesa, se alegró un poco pero no lo demostró.

-¿a que hora llegaste?- le pregunto a Candy con un tono muy frio

- como a medio día- dijo en voz baja

-bien

Los tres cenaron en silencio, después de cenar Candy le ayudo a su mama' a limpiar la cocina después se retiraron a sus cuartos. Rachel vio que su marido toda vía no estaba dormido se acercó a él y se recostó en su pecho, el no rechazo y le paso la mano por su pelo.

-perdón por ser tan frio

-no te preocupes, ¿Candy llego con la señora Andrey?

-¿Cómo?

-ella paso la noche con ella en la mansión, y me dijo que quería adoptar a Candy ya que solo nos interesaba el dinero

-¿Cómo que adoptarla?

-no se

-¡¿Qué le dijo esa mocosa?!- él estaba muy enojado.

-no se pero, al parecer se gano la confianza de la señora

-espero que no haya hablado mal de nosotros ya que nos pueden demandar

-no creo que llegue a tanto

-pues no se esa es tu responsabilidad pero si esa niña se quiere ir que se vaya una boca menos que alimentar

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-es cierto, no la podemos mantener, mejor la regresamos al hogar de pony

-¡ella no es un objeto!

-entonces que vamos a hacer, esta casa es muy grande y mi sueldo es muy poco. Poco a poco nos quedamos sin dinero, lo siento pero será mejor que la regresemos

-pero me dijiste que estaríamos los tres juntos

-entiéndeme, yo no quiero ponerte a trabajar eres mi reina y no las puedo mantener a las dos

-déjame pensarlo- ella no pudo seguir hablando ya que Louis se acercó a los labios de su esposa y la beso, solo quería olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Continuara…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

N/A-

**¡Hola! lamento la tardanza, espero que les esté gustando la historia también me tarde ya que no se me ocurría nada, en como continuar la historia pero espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews **

**PD- el siguiente capitulo lo escribe Alyssa2253 así que ella sabrá cuando subirlo**


End file.
